


Beautiful Illusion

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Idk how to tag this yall im sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Tricked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Yusaku spends a strange day with RyokenBad things happen bingo: Kidnapping





	Beautiful Illusion

  


Yusaku breathed out into his hands, the cold winter turning them numb from the cold. The woods while warmer than the plaza he was near wasn’t much. Where is Ryoken? Hadn’t he wanted to meet Yusaku to talk about Ai? He was hoping he could convince the older boy to let him find Ai first and talk to him before anything truly drastic happens.

**It’s not as if anyone was sad about what happened to Queen anyway…**

Pulling out his phone he became worried, it wasn’t like Ryoken to be late. He was disturbingly punctual, maybe the cold weather had held him up? He did grow up beside a beach after all maybe he wasn’t used to handling it like Yusaku does.

“Fujiki” A smooth voice broke him out of his thoughts and he used his scarf to hide the happy expression wanting to cross his lips. It never failed to make something in him flutter when he saw the older boy. He can blame his pink cheeks on the cold anyway.

“Revolver, What is that you wanted to talk about for Ai? I hope that maybe you can let me handle it in this case”As much as Yusaku wanted to spend time with him he had to cut off any ideas about hurting Ai. Ai was his partner, his Ignis, he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him, especially not Ryoken.

“I do want to talk about the Ignis, but I actually wanted to check on you Fujiki.” That-What?! Yusaku was startled out of his shock when his chin was grabbed, Ryoken turning his face looking him over before letting his eyes wander down the rest of his body making Yusaku self conscious. 

His clothes were not really fit for staying out for cold weather for long, and his last jacket had finally gave up the ghost, an unexpected growth spurt in the last year making it too small to wear even for him to get a new one. 

“First let’s get you somewhere warm, I’d rather you not turn into Fujiki-sicle on me.”Oh no he was making jokes, and talking amiably with Yusaku. This was doing terrible things to Yusaku’s already red face and quickly beating heart. Ryoken let go of his face and took his hand gently leading him to somewhere warmer.

Huh, Ryoken’s hands are colder than he imagined. Then again he isn't wearing gloves, must have forgotten them.

* * *

They ended up in a small cozy cafe and white haired boy quickly ordered a coffee for Yusaku with no sugar and plenty of cream. He must have been observing Yusaku a lot more than he thought for him to already know his regular coffee order from Kusanagi’s food truck. He took the drink gratefully letting it warm up his hands, Ryoken having ordered nothing for himself.

They sat in a comfortable silence. This is the first time Yusaku believe they met up and it wasn’t some serious mission oriented thing. It was nice to not focus on the mission, and instead of on each other for once. This content atmosphere almost reminded him of A-

Yusaku felt his mood sour a bit more as he thought about his wayward partner.

“You should stop thinking so hard, you’ll cook your brain with all your thinking. Just relax for once.” Ryoken took Yusaku's hands into his own startling the younger with his bold move as he intertwined them.

Well if Ryoken’s goal was to stop thinking, he succeeded. Yusaku was pretty sure his brain short circuited at their hands and the sight of that amused smile.

_ Fuck, what was going on? _ His heart was becoming a mess already and Ryoken has barely done anything! He’s not sure why, but he likes that Ryoken feels comfortable around him to do this.

This is what friends do right? It can’t be more he’s sure of it.

* * *

  


They went shopping and Ryoken insisted on buying him a jacket, unfortunately he didn’t think the older boy had a sense of humor until he saw the jacket he chose, which was purple/pink with cat ears and blue designs. It even had matching cat gloves that Yusaku was wearing after being unable to stubborn the cold any longer.

Plus it was gift and Yusaku felt rude to turn it down, he begrudgingly wore it and tried not to dig himself into the warm material. He didn’t want to give the smug look the older was sporting anymore fuel. They arrived at Stardust road as the sun was setting even without the glowing algae it was beautiful to look at.

He thought with Ryoken growing up on a beach he would be more susceptible to the cold but apparently Yusaku was dead wrong. The older was barely wearing anything warmer only a sweater, thin jacket and scarf.

“There is a reason I brought you out today, I lied about it being about Ai. The truth is I wanted to confess something to you…”

Yusaku turned worriedly giving Ryoken his full attention, he wasn’t a very open person often. In fact it always seems to be at the worst moment, so for him to come to Yusaku and not anyone else, was enough to put him on edge.

Ryoken gave him a sad guilt filled smile, confusing him before leaning down close making Yusaku flush again. He didn’t move even when Ryoken’s lips were practically kissing his red tipped ears.

“The truth is Yusaku  ** _I really really like you_ ** . I didn’t know how to tell you for the longest time, afraid my feelings would be rejected. But I can’t hide them anymore.”

What? Yusaku's hearing must be damaged there is no way, that maybe-

Ryoken took his head in his hands and kissed him hard on the lips. After the initial shock Yusaku melted into his embrace feeling like he was dreaming. Ryoken shifted against him almost seeming taller as he kept pulling back to try new angles makes Yusaku whimper. The kiss becoming more messier and deeper causing Yusaku having to eventually pull away to breathe.

Laying his head on Ryoken's chest, he noticed in a daze he can’t hear the older boys heartbeat.

“I feel like I should be more hurt at how eager you wanted to kiss Revolver, Yusaku-chan~. Then again he  _ was  _ your first love.” 

The wisteria boy felt his heart leap into his throat, and his stomach turned sour as he looked into the tall blanked expression form of his partner, Ai. The Ignis cupped his cheeks again gently wiping off the tears Yuskau didn’t realize he was releasing. Ai shushed him, holding him close and hugging him.

“I’m sorry Yusaku,  _ but he doesn’t love you like that, _ he won’t. His heart is too cold to let people in, you don’t deserve to have to love someone so guarded.”Yusaku was torn between pushing him away or crying more. His heart felt like it was breaking, he played for a fool and by Ai no less.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I did tell the truth. I really like you, and I know you don’t feel the same ...but that doesn’t mean I can’t try. To be honest I don’t mind being rebound, if your mine in the end-”Ai kissed Yusaku’s forehead putting sending a pulse to scramble his mind temporarily putting the smaller boy into a deep sleep, taking advantage of his shock.

_ “Then I will be content with that. I have all the time in the world after all to have you love me back.” _

* * *

  


Ryoken was running down the stairs, forgetting to put on anything warm as he raced to save Yusaku. He had a strange feeling to visit his mansion for the first time in weeks. Unable to understand why he felt so anxious, he turned on the security cameras.

He was pretty sure they had to be damaged or this was some horrible prank.

Yusaku was kissing him!  _ Only there was no way that was him because he was right here! _

And then the imposter shifted into a much more familiar form and Ryoken took off. Of course the Ignis would use his form to lure Yusaku out. He tried not to think too hard on why his was specifically chosen, burying the idea deep in his heart until he can assess it later.

His efforts were in vain though as there were no traces of Yusaku or the Ignis, the AI having spirited the younger boy away.

Thinking back to the kiss, Ryoken didn’t know why but it felt like his heart was breaking.

  


**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/engleed4/status/1140015765292113920
> 
> Based of this pic, I so love the artist wanted to write something for this


End file.
